


Ailments

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ailments, Medacine, Other, Platonic Relationship, Vent fiction, cough cough author insert, let a boy be fussed over by a cool nerdy friend, no betas we die like men, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: With a friend hurt and asking for painkillers, Ford finds himself concerned and confused when they wont tell him why





	Ailments

“Hey, do you have uh,” he paused taking a slow breath as he leant against the door frame, eyes closed as he tired to think. He took such a long time to sort through his vocabulary for the word he needed that the larger man turned to face him. 

“Have what?” Stanford presses, a brow quirked, mildly concerned at his companions behavior. He would have guessed they had fallen asleep if it weren’t for the long “uh” that followed his question. 

“Sorry-“ his friend manages, and takes another breath. “Hurts.” At Least that was a step forward and getting what he needed. He manages to open his eyes to find the elder looking at him quizzically. 

“What hurts?” Stanfords’s inquiry comes and his friend makes a weak and vague gesture to his whole body. “Have you injured yourself somehow?” His friend was fairly used to this line of questioning and somewhat expected it—or he would have if he had the ability to really think much at the moment.

“No-“ another breath and he put more weight into the door frame. Just as he's about to try and explain, hes lost his words again.

“Why do you hurt?” Stanfords inevitable question comes. His companion doesn’t blame him in the slightest; its a reasonable line of questioning. He wasn’t old enough that people would assume his body was just deteriorating with age as it would and he hasn't been complaining of soreness or pains before. It was, objectively, strange. But right now he can’t explain. And generally, he doesn’t want to quite frankly.

“Please,” he manages and it sounds so tired. He worries he sounds like he's faking, his anxiety being one of the only things to push him through the mental blockage his pain caused. “I really need strong painkillers..” 

Ford seemed more concerned now. Hed known his friend for a few weeks and in that time, if his friend complained of pain of any sort, hed brush off any offer of medication in lieu of a hot bath or a glass of water and a sit. “Don’t really like painkillers,” hed explained when he waved off an offer of migraine medicine for a headache. “I try to avoid taking any kind of medicine when I can.” But now, this same young man was not only asking for them, but for strong ones.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Ford inquired, standing.

“Someday,” his companion replies. “Just need the medicine for now.” This doesnt seems to console Ford so the pained friend lifts a heavy hand and weakly waves it. “Talk about it later. Promise.” He assures. Ford consents, finally, and briskly walks off, his friend slowly following like a tired old dog. Ford, having expected him to stay put, nearly back mps into him with a bottle and a glass of water on his way out of the kitchen. 

“Apologies. Here.” He hands them the bottle and they take it with thanks, slowly leaning against the wall as they try to read the label. Everything about his friend is slow and sluggish and, compared to his usual speed, it's incredibly strange. Hed always said he had two speeds; stop and go. But it seems hed had a third, concerning speedy. Eventually, Ford took the bottle back gently and instead handed his friend the glass as he quickly perused the small print for directions. “One to two every six hours for adults.” He offered the information. 

“Thanks, I’m gonna do two,” they said, reaching for the bottle. Ford easily opened the bottle and poured out two of the small pills into his companions hand before closing the bottle and checking the time. His conpanion offered a soft and apologetic thanks as he took the pills woth the water, throwing his head back to aid in the process. He set a foot back to catch himself as he nearly stumbled and Ford reached out to steady them. They apologized again before thanking him. 

“Perhaps you should go to bed and get some rest,” he suggests, taking the glass back. His companion just nodded before slowly turning around and shuffling back where he had come from, slow and sluggish. He followed, only to ensure they returned to the guest bed safely, and grew more concerned finding that it was even a struggle for them to lay down. They breathed fairly heavily once they finally were on the bed, very obviously not in a position of comfort but it took them a while to get on their back. They took a long breath, eyes closed. “Do you need anything?” He asked and the way they tensed, they must not have realized he'd followed.

“Close the door please,” they requested as they lay atop the blankets. “Thanks.” Ford did as requested, leaving his companion in the darkness of the guestroom to wait for the painkillers to kick in. 

He was joined again a few hours later by the friend who seemed fine. “Should you be out of bed?” They look to him and nod.

“Right.. sorry. I uh.. forgot I asked you..” he says and pockets his hands, looking sleepy.

“Do you feel better? Are the pills working?” Ford asks and they nod.

“Yeah. They dont fix it completely— never do— but its enough that I can function.” Ford looks to them, awaiting an explanation with a still concerned expression. “I uh.. my body sorta just does this.. once a month for like.. a few days. Has for a pretty long time. Dont… dont worry about it.” He swallows “I’m going to get a drink.” They gesture to the kitchen as they start that way. Ford decides to follow. For the most part, his friend seems entirely fine now aside from seeming emotionally distant.

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No, I’m not really hungry. But thanks.” 

Fords terrible at lying or hiding his feelings. Though now he does nothing to hide his concern. He easily steps in front of his friend and retrieves a glass for them, filling it with cold water before handing it to them. They thank him but can see the questions on his face. “Its.. a hard subject to discuss.” They vaguely explain before taking a drink. “Kind Of touchy..” he doesn't figure this will appease Ford but right now it's all he can offer. “I’ve.. Got this thing,” he decides to try anyway. He feels obligated to, even.”haven't been diagnosed yet because.. doctors are expensive, but its been like this since I was 11. And because I’m pretty sure I know what they'd try to give me and my specialist for another thing actually told me I can't have that or it will worsen another thing and it could turn it from something benign to something.. uh…” they're clearly trying to avoid making it sound bad despite it being, in fact, bad. “Not so benign. Kind of no point really going..” they finish. For once, Ford isn’t the one being cryptic and he finds himself not really liking being on the other end. Still, they game him more information than they'd wanted to so he was appreciative nonetheless. 

“Alright… well. Let me know if there is anything I can do..” he says and they give him a small nod, smile, and thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got some medical problems that really kick my ass and I just liked the idea of my favourite boy taking care of me a little in a spell of the pain.
> 
> Feel free to check out literally any if my other fics for something good and positive instead of this.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
